Mind Screw Magic! Akihisa Yoshii
by 123RANDOMxPANIC
Summary: Plot bunny attacked me again... I hope to churn out chapters for this story over the break, along with my other stories. Also, this is my first time writing for theses guys, so they'll probably be OOC. Anyways, you'll have to read to find out what happens


Chapter 1: May the Mind-Screwing Commence

_**Hello, my incredibly awesome viewers~ This is the latest fanfiction that the plot bunny has thrown at me. I've only just recently become a fan of **_ Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts! _**But I've already watched the entire first season, and am currently re-watching it. So, please enjoy the first installment of **_ Mind Screw Magic! _**I plan, after this story is done, to do the other characters. Thank you, and don't forget to review!~**_

**PAGE BREAK!**

Akihisa's POV

I woke up _without_ my sister on top of me, thank God. (She got wasted last night, probably has a killer hangover right now) I felt really weird, like there was something on my chest. I just ignored it, changing into my school uniform. I brushed my hair quickly (is it just me, or does it feel longer?) and got out some Advil and water for my sister, putting it on a tray outside her bedroom door.

Looking at the clock, I realized that I would be late if I didn't hurry. I grabbed some dinner leftovers from last night for lunch, grabbed by bag and ran out the door and started for school. I made it to Class F right before the bell rang. I sighed and slipped off my shoes before opening the door and walking to my card-board box/ desk. I sat down heavily, instantly regretting it. Great. Now my ass hurts.

"Hey, you!" I hear someone say. I look up and it's Minami-chan and Himeji-chan. "… Hi." I say hesitantly. " Don't you 'Hi' me, damn it! That desk is taken!" "What are you talking about, Minami-chan? I've been sitting here all term…" "No, you haven't! I've never even seen you before… I think… you look familiar…" She trails off. "Sh… she looks a bit like Yoshii-kun…" Himeji-chan says softly._ Wait… She? Never mind that, it's like they don't even recognize me… _ "That's because I _am _Akihisa Yoshii!" I almost shout. "Jeez, you're all acting like I'm a girl now… or something."

Just then, Yuuji, Kouta, and Hideyoshi walked up to us. "Who's this?" asks Yuuji. "It's obviously Yoshii-kun trying to cross-dress…" mutters Hideyoshi, walking over and starting to unbutton my shirt. "Hey, bro, stop!" I scream at him. He only got the first few undone, though. I wondered why, so I looked down.

… I had boobs.

"How?!" I yell, buttoning my shirt back up because 1) Minami was getting upset because my boobs were bigger than her mosquito bites and 2) Kouta had a major nosebleed and looked like he was about to die from blood-loss. I also crossed my arms over my chest. Yuuji quickly got over his shock and started issuing orders. "Himeji, Minami, Hideyoshi, go and get Yoshii some appropriate clothes for females. We'll cover your absence." " I understand why Minami and Himeji are going, but why me? I'm a guy!" Hideyoshi complains." I don't really care, now GO!"

And then I was dragged to every feminine store that men dream about but never go in for the next two hours.

A Few Stairs and Painful hours later

I walked back into Class F, my scalp tender and probably scarred for life. I never knew that girls went through that once a month… I shivered slightly. Well, I was now in the girls uniform with white thigh-high socks and my hair up in a high ponytail, with a rosy- pink ribbon holding it up, like Minami-chan's. I was also now wearing mascara, faint brown eye-liner, clear lip-gloss, and blush (all curtsey of Himeji and Hideyoshi). Heads turned, boys looking at me longingly. Shit. . WANT! I quickly walked to my cardboard box and sat down, hiding my face in my arms, blushing furiously. I now know how Himeji feels most of the time. Poor her.

" Well, you certainly clean up well." said Yuuji, walking up behind. "Shut up, bastard." I scowl. Just then, my phone vibrates. I take it out and read what's on the screen:

_Dear Yoshii-kun,_

_I would be delighted if you could join me for lunch today. If you should wish to join me, please meet me outside Class A._

_Sincerely,_

_Toshimitsu Kubo_

Just then the lunch bell rang. "Bye, guys. I've been invited to lunch with Kubo-san." I say, standing up and walking out of the classroom, unaware that two certain people's eyes were watching me.

Outside Class A

Normal POV

As Akihisa waited patiently for Kubo, kids started streaming out of Class A, several boys giving Aki appraising looks. She blatantly ignored them. When Kubo himself walked out of the classroom, Akihisa walked towards him. "Hello, Kubo-san!" she said, smiling lightly. "I'm sorry, Miss, I'm waiting for a friend right now," Kubo responded, fixing his glasses. "… Bro, it's me, Akihisa. I'm a girl now, and I have no damn idea why." She said bluntly.

"… You must be kidding me." "Nope. You wanted to take me out to lunch, right? When we first met?" Akihisa said, looking up at him adorably. Kubo blushed intensely, fixing his glasses again, a small trail of blood coming out his left nostril. _So… cute… can't… handle… it… _Then he runs off. Leaving Akihisa to blink. "… Weird." She says bluntly, hugging her lunch to her chest. "Who's going to eat with me now?"

"I will," says a voice behind her, making her jump.

_**Bududududududuh! Cliffhanger! I love them, yes I do~ Anyways, this is the end of the first chapter. This is actually my first time writing for these guys, so sorry if it is OOC. Anyways, feel free to review and stuff~ I'd also appreciate help and all of you guys are welcome to do so! That's not the end, it shall go on and on, my friend~**_


End file.
